


For My Son

by No_Hugs_Peach



Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chosen family, let's pretend Gengetsu met Gaara earlier in life, or had more time before dying again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: Suigetsu is going through his uncle's items and finds a specific scroll.AKA: I hc that Gengetsu would adopt Gaara if given the opportunity,
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Houzuki Gengetsu
Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188035
Kudos: 3





	For My Son

Gaara looked at the scroll in front of him, puzzled over the Houzuki seal on the exterior. He lifted his gaze to the man in front of him.

“I know you already have parents.” Suigetsu said quickly, “But, hear me out, my uncle would’ve loved to adopt you.”

“He’s been dead for a while now.”

“I know, I know. But I think he meant for you have this.”

Gaara lifted an eyebrow before opening the scroll.

A gold egg was deposited into his hand.

_For my son, the charismatic golden egg of Suna._

_May your fights be entertaining._

_Gengetsu Houzuki_

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the tin, when I first read the interactions between Gengetsu and Gaara I was like, "damn, this would've been great if there was more."  
> So here's a little more, where Gengetsu had time to go out and buy a golden egg for his not-technically-adopted son. Someone misplaced the paperwork for the adoption to go through...probably Rasa.


End file.
